Unstable
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: A fiery saiyan warrior is placed from place to place. Will he survive this game of universal hot potato? Or will his truculence get the best of him and prove to be the saiyan's demise?
1. a turbulent beginning

"I walk through the peaceful forest with the blood of the innocent all over my bare feet, as they all lie there behind me. With only six years of life in this world, my body count could easily go up to 666. Hell, 6666 if you include the puppies and kittens. HAHAHA! I love what I do. I value the screams and bloodshed of the living beings more than my next breath. However, there is a MUCH bigger reason for me to breath, and that is to gain the love of my father was taken away from me by his father. While I walk here and think about my father I can't help but think about what he would be thinking about right now. And that is his bastard baby boy being born right now!"- Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Queen Asha screams.

"Push Queen push!" Squidin says.

"Dr. Squidin. She's been like this for 2 hours now." One of his nurses says.

"Sir, the x-rays revealed that the baby is actually fighting against the motion of the queen's pushes." The nurse says.

"Wow, he's one hell of a fighter then!"

"This baby MUST be delivered!" Squidin screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asha yells again.

Sasha walks into Clemency hospital in a slow, eerie Michael Myers-like pace. All eyes on are her at least 3 to head. She gets on the elevator and presses the up button to go upstairs. Where her mother is.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP! Someone grab my hand!" Asha screams.

"Doctor, you're up!" The nurse says as she runs out of the room.

Squidin swallows spit and begins to stutter.

"Wwww-wwwwelll. As a doctor I am forbidden to touch the patient in an inappropriate way. So…"

"SQUIDIN YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GRAB MY HAND!" She screams.

"Y-y-y-yess Mam!" Squidin says, but he walks over there like he's trying audition for snail of the year.

As soon as he gets close. BAM! Sasha kicks in the door.

"Little girl you're not supposed to be… Ahhhh!" Asha energy blasts the nurse out of her way.

"Grab my hand, mommy!" Sasha says.

Sasha's original plan was to twist her momma's wrist and cause her even more pain, but she forgot that Asha is still far stronger than her and has extra pregnant strength on top of that.

"Sasha no!" Squidin says.

Asha snatched up Sasha like a toy and squeezed the life out of her hand.

"Ahhhh! Mommy! Yes. YES! Squeeze harder!" Asha says.

"It's still not working! He's still FIGHTING ME!"

"Power up mommy! MORE POWER!" Sasha demands.

The queen deeply inhales and "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(blue aura grows around her body)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The baby still is in tact.

Asha is now tired as hell.

"Come on, mommy, again. Again."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asha screams again with another blue aura.

The baby still won't budge.

"BROLY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN ME!" Asha screams.

Sasha decides enough is enough.

"One more time mommy! That bastard will be born this time!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(building begins to shake. Squidin takes cover. The residents and nurses all scream downstairs)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(the baby's feet begin to appear but he still won't quite budge. So Sasha uses her other arm to grab his feet and yank the baby out herself)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Phew!" Asha collapses.

"Ok Sasha. Now give me the baby." Squidin timidly says.

"No he's MY baby brother. And now I'll do your job for you." Sasha says.

She now looks down at the baby with a sadistic look and slaps him on the ass as hard as she can.

"Ahhhhhh!" The baby starts screaming and crying. But he immediately gets mad and starts trying to fight Sasha. His punches were… Well like baby punches to her.

"Whooa! Hold on, tough guy. Baby brother sure is a fighter." Sasha says.

"What should we name him Queen? Queen?"

Asha was out for the count and had a snot bubble blowing out her nose.

"Don't worry Squidin. She's ok. She's just sleeping." The nurse says.

"So what should his name be? I guess it's your call now Sasha." Squidin says.

The baby continued pounding Sasha's body with his little tiny fists.

"His name will be, Tatakai." She says while looking down and holding her brother.

"Okay. Nurse. Nurse! Get the birth certificate." Squidin says while leaving the room.

"Tatakai, My little baby bastard." Sasha says while still holding him.


	2. Light in the fire

**Sasha **

I was outside with my little brother again and I have to say, he has gotten a hell of a lot faster in only 6 weeks.

"I'm coming for you again Tatakai. NOW RUN!" I said. Tatakai took off like a rocket launcher and I was right on his tail. It didn't take but about 5 seconds for me to catch him, but wow.

We kept this up for about 2 hours with typically the same results. Time seems to fly when I having fun with my little brother. He seems to enjoy himself a lot to. The baby almost never runs out of energy.

"Come on Tatakai, hit my hand like we've been doing."

Tatakai came over and started delivering massive strikes to my hand with his little tiny fists. I barely felt a thing while a human or any other weaker species would have been hurt.

"Now kick it Tatakai." I had to demonstrate it for him first.

"Kick!" He said while putting his foot up and pushing it against my hand."

"Come on and get me little bro."

He ran towards me and tried to kick as I moved out of the way.

"Come on again."

The thrilled of being chased by someone that looked so much like my father makes me feel so good on the inside.

After 3 hours of nonstop chasing me I decided to end it. I was tired.

"Tatakai come here." I said with a devilish grin.

He still tried to hit me but I put my arm out preventing his hits from connecting. 30 minutes later, Tatakai was tired himself and just laid on the ground.

"Your gonna hurt yourself one day buddy." I said. All Tatakai did was shoot to little baby giggles at me.

I was still standing and a really skinny hungry looking cat can by.

"Oh yeah!" I said feeling the desire come along.

The cat meowed several times and rubbed against my leg. Then he started nibbling on my foot! I grabbed his ass. I was hungry anyway.

"Ok Mr. cat I'll show you how it's done." I said as I opened my mouth reeling the cat in.

"AHHHHHHHH! NOOOO!" That was Tatakai. He got up and stumbled his way towards me in a demanding way for the cat. I put the cat down and it ran towards him.

He then went over to the tree with the cat and I stood dumbfounded.

He kicked on the tree and apples rained down. He then gave the cat an apple. I stood back and watched as the cat ate along while Tatakai walked off back towards me.

"Oh how cute. He wants to be a little hero I see." I said.

"Well Tatakai. Since your so cute and look so much like father then I'll let you have this one, but sooner or later I will have to turn that little pure innocent heart of yours to a not so innocent one then and only then will I have the satisfaction of fantasizing you being my father."

**Two weeks later**

"Tatakai come back. Owww." Larsha says while trying to catch Tatakai.

Tatakai shot down the hallway butt naked leaving a trail of pee behind.

The maids were hot on his tail.

"Shadla get him!" Larsha says.

"Hurry up Zandra. He's getting away." Rosely says.

"I will not let Asha down by letting you get hurt. Come here Tatakai!" Shadla said with great determination.

Shadla begins to catch up to Tatakai, but he jooks her. Zandra, who went around the other way also tried to grab him but he jooked her to and caused her to slam into the refrigerator.

They all got tired and decided to catch their breath while Tatakai continued to storm through the palace.

"I wish Asha didn't go to the store." Rosely said.

"Yea… She had to go get some more diapers… and other stuff." Shadla said while clearly tired.

"Why is he so fast?" Rosely asked.

"Because he's been playing around with that creepy little sister of his." Zandra answered all mad.

"Tatakai come here. I have emeralds for you." Rosely said.

"I never could understand what's with you and those green diamonds? That won't get him. All he's gonna do is through them at the ceiling all day anyway." Rosely said.

"I hate to say this Rosely, but she's right. If we are going to catch him, we need a plan. You two stay here while me and Larsha hunt him down. He's bound to run back in here." Shadla said.

They all agree, but before the plan could be executed, a loud glass breaking sound happened and the sounds of Tatakai running and screaming ceased.

The maids all with concerned looks on their faces especially Shadla, went to the sound.

It was the back entrance of the palace and Sasha with a now sleeping Tatakai in her arms.

"Shhh. He's sleeping. I'm going to put him back in his crib." She said to the maids.

After she did just that, she had blood dripping down her arm from crashing in through the window and decided to wipe it off on Larsha's pants.

"Ewwww." Larsha said.

"You guys should really stay on it. We wouldn't won't anything bad to happen to him now WOULD WE!" Sasha said as her expression changed from that same creepy smile to anger.

The maids were all left dumbfounded after that.


	3. Broly's back!

**Two years later **

Outside the palace, a saiyan pod entered the planet's atmosphere.

The soldiers all rounded up to stand guard.

"Damn Blue! I wonder who that could be." Shad said.

"I don't know but stand guard sucka!" Blue replied with his sword drawn.

The saiyan pod opened. There was fog leaving the pod and all of a sudden…

BROLY APPEARS!

"King Broly!"

"King Broly!"

"KING!"

All of the soldiers were in complete shock. They all began swarming him with questions.

"Soldiers stand down. Where is my son?" He asked.

"This way king."

Broly entered his palace for the first time in two years.

The maids all looked in shock.

"Asha!" Broly screamed.

Broly's voice sent a massage of shock down her spine.

"Broly!" She screamed as she ran to hug him.

Sasha exited her room and couldn't believe her little eyes.

"FATHEEEERRRR!" She sped down the hallway to hug her father and bounced on his leg.

"Oh my queen and my little girl."

Just like the soldiers they both drilled him with questions but he had one question on his mind.

"Were is my son?"

"Right this way daddy." Sasha says.

"His name is Tatakai. And he looks just like you." Sasha says.

Broly enters Tatakai's room to see him shadowboxing.

"MY SON!" Broly said as he ran over towards Tatakai.

"Daddy!?" Tatakai said as his gut told him that this tall look-alike of him was his daddy.

"Yea I'm your daddy boy!" Broly said as he picked up his son.

Sasha looked at the way Broly was catering towards Tatakai and immediately put a sadistic mean look on her face.

Later on that night, Broly got up to and check on his baby and take a late night stroll.

Zandra was the maid in charge of changing Tatakai's diapers tonight.

"You little monkey. You're lucky to have the honor of being changed by me."

"Shut up!" Tatakai said as he puts a scowl on his face like he wants to fight her.

"Oh you think you can just shut me up huh?"

Tatakai then stood in a fiery stance.

Zandra prepares her slap, slap, heel attack speech.

"So… I have to change your shitty diapers, AND, you tell me to shut-up. Really? Me of all people! AND you dare challenge me AND a slap AND a slap AND a…"

WHAM!

Broly uppercutted Zandra and knocked her out.

"Ouch!" She said.

"You bitch! If ever catch you pulling something like that off again. I'll wear your head around my neck!"

"Shadla! Rosely! Larsha!"

"Yes sir Broly!" They both said instantly from their rooms.

"Come in here and remove this filth from my son. Make sure she never changes his diapers again. And Rosely you finish the job she started."

"Zandra now what were you thinking? Come on girl get up." Shadla said as she and Rosely picked her up out of the room.

Larsha started to change Tatakai's diapers after that.

Broly walked down the hallway to Squidin's room.

Broly went to wake up Squidin.

"Squidin get up!"

"Yes sir Broly. What may I do for you?"

"Is it finished yet?"

"Yes sir it is. It just needs your final touch."

"Ok. Let's go."

The two walk to the science lab where "it" was.

"Wow Squidin. I'm impressed." Broly said.


	4. Blue planet blue-up

Broly and Squidin both looked at "it" which was a floating sword.

The sword looked to be about identical to a Niuweidao. The only difference was that It had a clear jewel at the upper-middle of the handle.

"The sword is ready sir, all you need to do is charge it." Squidin said.

"Ok well, I haven't done this in a while. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The whole planet began shaking as Broly began transforming into a LSSJ.

Squidin was still terrified of Broly in this state.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Broly transformed into a LSSJ.

"Ok. Now I am ready."

"Good sir. Now, just channel your energy into the sword."

Broly walked up to the sword, picked it up with his fingertips, engulfed it into his large HULK-like hands, and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Focus your energy into the jewel sir." Squidin directed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly kept screaming and shaking the planet for 5 minutes until a bright yellowish light appeared followed by a "it's done" sound.

"Ok sir. SIR! IT'S DONE!" Squidin screamed to keep him from overcharging it.

Broly's little "performance" just caused 8 tsunamis on the planet.

Broly picked up the sword again with his finger again. The sword has moving energy the color of Broly's aura

"That was only a tip of the tip of my iceberg." Broly said.

"Yes sir. I know that you are very powerful. However out of curiosity sir, what are you planning for with the sword? You are already strong enough. And the sword can only hold one millionth of your power. So may I ask, what is the purpose? "

"The sword is not for me Squidin. It's for my child."

"You're giving the sword to Sasha?"

"Hell NO! That crazy bitch! I'm talking about Tatakai, my son."

"Why sir?"

"You see Squidin until he unlocks his full potential, he is very vulnerable to things. He is a saiyan. And that means that he can be very hot-headed and wreckless. That is not always good. So he will need something to fall back on once he bites off more than he can chew."

"I see."

"Also Squidin. You will need to find a new planet to live on."

"Why sir?"

"Because I am blowing up Drickless."

Squidin stood dumbfounded.

"Tell all of the soldiers, slaves and maids that I am having a meeting tomorrow morning. It's very important. And prepare spacepods for them all."

"Yes sir."

The two part ways of go back to their bed for sleep.

In the morning, Broly conducted his meeting in the living room with all of the maids and soldiers.

"I have gathered you all here today to warn your about what I am going to do." Broly said.

"What's that Broly?" Shadla asked.

"This planet kidnapped my son while I was gone, forcing him to fend for himself. He was almost killed. So I am blowing it up to smitherins."

The soldiers, slaves and maids started talking amongst themselves.

"Aww shit sucka!" Blue screamed.

"There will be spacepods awaiting you in the science lab. Thank you all for rescuing my son. Farewell." Broly said.

Broly turned his attention to the slaves. And for you slaves…

The pause had them trembling in fear!

"Since you served me without trying an uprise or trying to kill my son or give my queen aby problems while I was gone, I will grant you mercy."

A chill of relief was shot down their spine.

"There is no room for you on the spaceship, but Squidin prepared spacepods for all of you. You will leave in the same fashion as the soldiers. That is all." Broly said while walking off.

Broly looked at his family with a come on look.

He, Asha, Squidin, Tatakai, Sasha and the maids all boarded a large spaceship.

Asha had a remorseful look on her face as she dreadfully awaited Drickless's destruction.

She knew that she could not watch as she was still not used to Broly's destructive ways.

As the spaceship took off, she said farewell to it with tears in her eyes even though it gave her many rough rides back in her younger days.

The soldiers were already ships out to other planets. Some following others, while some went their separate ways to start a new life.

Asha was immediately comforted by her maid, Shadla.

"It'll be okay sweetheart. I'm here for you." Shadla said.

"Well I never cared about the planet anyway." Zandra said.

Sasha had to go to the bathroom.

"Hope this doesn't take long. I don't wonna miss the fireworks!" Sasha said with a sadistic smile.

Tatakai decided to follow her.

He waited outside until she left the bathroom.

When she came out, "Sasha. I wonna go up!" He said while grabbing at her pants.

"No you little runt. Now MOVE!" She said while kicking him away like dirt.

This left Tatakai feeling confused and heartbroken at the same time. His sister completely rejected him.

Broly looked as all the spacepods of the soldiers and slaves left the planet.

He then turned into a SSJ, opened the window, and lifted his hands in a Big charge.

The charge eventually became unstable and he decided to throw it at the planet, instantly making it explode into a green ball.

The attendants stood in awe of Broly's massive power and destruction.

"Oh my God!" Shadla said.

"Wow. The pretty green lights." Rosely said.

"Oh yes! Only if they could have suffered longer!" Sasha said.

The only ones feeling sorrow was Asha and Larsha.

"Oh no my pretty little animals are gone!" Larsha said while bursting into tears.

Shadla had to comfort both her and Asha now.

Broly just stood cold and emotionless as he stared at his once conquered planet. He now destroyed.

Thoughts races through his head of the many battles he went through to effortlessly conquer it, and now he ended it all. He wanted to raise his son here, but he realized that he could not do that.

"You can't trust no one afraid of you." Broly said.


End file.
